GranDracmon
|level=Mega |type=Demon Beast |attribute=Virus |family=Nightmare Soldiers |from=MatadormonDigimon Masters |partner=Moonlight |g1=X-Antibody }} GranDracmon is a Demon Beast Digimon and a carrier of the X Antibody. It is considered the king of vampire Digimon. It has kept a castle in the Dark Area since ancient times, and it boasts of such power that even the Seven Great Demon Lords cannot interfere with it. It has a gentlemanly demeanor, and because of the "Charm" effect within the voice it exudes, it has tales that can lead any Angel Digimon who comes to subdue it into . It is told that it possesses an undying body, and although it is said that it is connected to the details of how the Dark Area came to be within the Digital World, or that it knows the truth of the mysterious digivolution, "Death-X", because it's difficult just to struggle your way to the castle, you'd have to say that questioning it about these mysteries would be extremely arduous. Attacks *'Crystal Revolution': Instantly transforms all of the opponents into ice crystals. *' Eye'This attack retains its original name of "Eye of the Gorgon" in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory. (Eye of the Gorgon): Uses its to imprison within darkness the hearts of the opponents that gaze at it. *'Death Scream': Unleashes the wails of the underworld. Design Etymologies ;GrandDracumon (グランドラクモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * * . ;GranDracmon Name used in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk and other American English media. * * . Fiction Digimon Chronicle X Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Digimon Story: Lost Evolution GranDracmon is #273, and is a Mega-level, Balance-class, Dark-species Digimon with a resistance to het Dark and Earth elements and a weakness to the Holy and Water elements. It possesses the Death Barrier, Sleep Barrier, Dodge Dance, and Skill Master traits, and it possesses the special skill Tree Cut. It dwells in the Wizard Temple. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for GranDracmon. GranDracmon digivolves from Matadormon. In order to digivolve into GranDracmon, your Digimon must be at least level 45 with 200 attack and 10 aptitude, but only once you have revived GranDracmon. It can be hatched from the Nightmare DigiEgg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Red and Blue GranDracmon DigiFuses from Matadormon, Sangloupmon, Dracmon, Lucemon Chaos Mode, and Beastmon, and can DigiFuse to Moon=Millenniummon with Millenniummon, and Devitamamon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth GranDracmon is #238 and is a Dark Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from Myotismon, SkullSatamon, and Matadormon. Its special attacks are Crystal Revolution and Eye of the Gorgon and its support skill is Vampire King, which increases HP from absorption effects by 25% and damage dealt by Dark skills by 10%. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory GranDracmon is #238 and is a Dark Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 20 memory. It digivolves from Myotismon, SkullSatamon, and Matadormon. Its special attacks are Crystal Revolution and Eye of the Gorgon and its support skill is Vampire King, which increases HP from absorption effects by 25% and damage dealt by Dark skills by 10%. Digimon Battle GranDracmon digivolves from Matadormon. Digimon Masters GranDracmon digivolves from Matadormon. Digimon Heroes! GradDracumon digivolves from Matadrmon. Notes and references